Idaddu-napir VI
Idaddu-napir VI (b. 1578 BC) was the 102nd King of Elam and 56th Emperor of Chedorlaomer reigning 1542-1528 BC. He was the son and heir of Emperor Chedorlaomer XVIII. In 1542 BC after his ascension he had to deal with tensions in the Hurrian Kingdoms on the Hittite borderland, targeted on the Hittite Kingdom. He attempted to order the King of Zalpuwa to abandon any threats of military invasion into the Hittite Lands and initially Zalpuwan King Halpamuwa II agreed with the Emperor's commands. However, he died shortly after Idaddu-napir's succession and the new King of Zalpuwa Uppara I, refused to listen to the Emperor. After much negotiation the Hittite King Pu-Sarruma II categorically refused to grant the Kingdoms on the boarderland extra reparations like they desired and so iin 1541 the joint armies of Zalpuwa, Mama, Kanesh, the Kingdom Hahhum, the Kingdom of Huwassa, the Tikunani Kingdom and the Kingdom of Tahruwa invaded the Hittite Kingdom and began the first war between member nations of the Empire. According to his scribe Išmani of Kesat, the Emperor at first threatened to "destroy the lands that rebelled, to burn down the cities of Zalpuwa and Kanesh, to sow the fields of Mama and Hahhum with salt, to flood Huwassa and to uproot Tikunani, to send wild beasts into the plains of Tahruwa", however his threats had no effect. The Hittite forces managed to repel the Hurrian advance, however many Hittite cities were raided. In 1540 BC After a year of war the soldiers of Zalpuwa invaded Qatunan, which was part of the Hittite lands still held by Elam. The Emperor used this to threaten several Kings of the alliance with war, receiving the support of the Kingdoms of Akkad, Aššur and Ebla for punishing the Zalpuwan invasion of Qatunan. The King of Zalpuwa began to negotiate with the Emperor on a return of Qatunan and it's surrounding lands and the military activity on the boarder all but stopped. Nevertheless there were soldiers stationed on the boarderlands of both the Zalpuwan alliance and in the Hittite lands. So in 1539 the Emperor visited Tahruwa. There he met the King Zannanza III and reminded him of the aid provided for the royal family of Tahruwa by the Elamites to keep them in power. Then he and King Zannanza visited the Fort of Apiziašu and the Emperor prayed to the 315 Gods of the Fort Apiziašu. In 1538 the Kingdom of Tahruwa formally made peace with the Hittites. Soon aferwards King Zannanza III was assasinated. The Emperor expressed his grief at the death of Zannanza on a personal visit to the new king Masani I. King Masani agreed to maintain the peace of his father and met with Hittie King Pu-Sarruma II as planned to conclude the treaty. All the Hittite land held by Tahruwa was returned to the Hittites. In 1537 the King of Zalpuwa attempted to once again rouse the Hurrian Kingdoms against the Hittites, secretly seeking the support of the Kings of Zalmaqqum. However only the King of Šuda showed any interest, sending some gold to the King of Zalpuwa. The other Kings, thankfull for the reunification of the Zalmaqquan lands by the Elamites, refused. After the Emperor heard of this he sent a messenger to the King of Šuda, and soon the King retracted his statements, claiming the gold he had sent to Zalpuwa was only a token of respect to King Uppara. In 1536, following the normalisation of relations between the Hittite Kingdom and the rest of the Empire, the Emperor was notified of the fact that the city of Burundum, which lies between the Kingdoms of Hahhum, Huwassa and Zalmaqqum, was not paying Imperial taxes for decades. The Kings of each Kingdom were notified to secure their payment, as the Imperial documents did not state which kingdom Burundum was a part of. However none of the Kingdoms claimed sovereignity over Burundum. The Emperor personally travelled to Burundum and after reviewing the matter and meeting with the King of Burundum, the Emperor formally invited Burundum to became a seperate Imperial member nation. The King of Burundum accepted, and the Kings of Zalmaqqum and Huwassa did not protest. The King of Hahhum did at first, however when asked to prove he or his ancestors ever held sovereignity over Burundum, he could provide no such proof. In 1534 the Emperor sent a note to the King of Aššur, lamenting his continued trade with polities outside of the Empire, namely "the Lullibian Kingdoms of Zamua and the city of Bit-Ištar". King Adamu II of Aššur refused these claims, saying that "Bit-Ištar is a dominion of Aššur and the cities of Zamua are vassals to the Lord of Bit-Ištar". The Emperor noted this and these territories were marked out as belonging to the Empire, despite not really being under Assyrian control. In 1532 the Emperor faced a dispute with the Epartid King of Anšan, Ishpabara I, who claimed the Central authorities were depriving him of taxes due to his own court. In 1531 the audit proved that King Ishpabara was correct and the Emperor compensated him for twice the amount of money which had been deprived of him. Since the sum of money was not very great the official in charge of collecting taxes in Anšan, a certain Latete, Son of Babdusha, was only given a punishment of three hits with a wooden stick and was allowed to keep his post. In 1529 he began the construction of a new Imperial Palace to replace the palace of Tazitta IX, which had been completed in 1706. After his death in 1528 BC the unfinished palace was converted into a Temple for Idaddu-napir VI and his son and heir Girnamme IV retained the Iyan of Tazitta as the official Imperial palace.